Charming
by Kyla M
Summary: Please skip all chapters before the chapter entitled Evens or Odds. An Inuyasha -Charmed crossover.
1. Prologue

Please skip all chapters (and this one) until the chapter titled Evens or Odds. I'm not in the mood to replace everything.

Kyla

POV- Phoebe Halliwell  
  
She awoke from her dream, unsure of what had just occurred. She saw a demon like creature wearing red with a katana at his side. He was talking to a young girl. She couldn't hear them but she knew what she'd have to do. Find the girl, and save her. She had an Asian look to her, so she'd fly to Jason and check around Hong Kong. If that didn't work she'd try Japan. She got up and dressed, then opened her door to check the Book of Shadows.  
  
A floorboard creaked. 'Damn' she thought. "Phoebe? What are you doing?" a voice asked. "Paige... I'm just going to find a spell to help me sleep. Go back to bed." Phoebe told her sister, walking up to the attic. Once she was alone, she opened the Book. She kept searching for an hour, yet to no avail. She closed the Book of Shadows and headed out of the attic. "Chris?" she asked. Chris orbed in and looked at her funny. "Orb me to the airport." she said, sighing. "Don't ask me why just yet." she added quickly, noticing Piper coming out of her room.  
  
Chris orbed into the airport with Phoebe. "The reason is.... I need to find this Asian girl. So I can save her. She's an innocent. I didn't want Paige and Piper to stop me. Tell them where I'm going, after I catch the flight." Phoebe said, taking off in the direction of a ticket counter.  
  
POV Change- Kagome Higurashi  
  
Kagome woke up to her alarm clock buzzing. She looked over at it. The clock read 5:30. 'Just enough time for my homework. Got back a little last night. sigh Oh well.. Inuyasha's a jerk lately anyway. No wait he's always a jerk.. A very, very cute jerk.' Kagome thought, blushing. She sat up, yawned, then walked over to her desk. She opened her math book and started her homework.  
  
POV Change- Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha kept his thoughts about Kikyo abound. 'I loved her. Keyword; loved. Now the feelings I have for Kagg... I can't think that. But she's so cuut........Ahhh!..' Inuyasha thought, blushing madly. He jumped out of his tree and headed to Kaede's hut, searching for Sango's advice.  
  
POV Change- Piper Halliwell  
  
"Paige! Where do you think she went?" Piper asked her sister. Chris orbed in. "Where'd you take Phoebe?!" Paige demanded. "She's headed to save an Asain innocent. She just caught a plane to Hong Kong to check around there. She wants you to not worry about her. If she needs you, she'll call. I think we all need sleep right now." Chris said, orbing out. "An Asian innocent?" Piper asked rhetorically.  
  
A/N: End of Prologue thingy. Like? No Like? Please review! Kyla


	2. Standing

Before I start I would like to thank MegumiCrikit and Camigwen for being my first two reviewers. *smiley face!!* For those of you, who are royally creeped out by my smiley face comment, don't ask. It started during... never mind. I will start the new chapter in just a second. I would like to recommend you read Forever Loved by IYWriterGirl. It's an instant classic though it starts out kinda bad... I shouldn't say that... Anyway here's Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1: Standing Tall  
  
_POV- Phoebe_  
  
Phoebe had looked around Tokyo (as she missed her flight to Hong Kong), till she reached the last school, the only one she hadn't looked for the Asian innocent. She sat down on a bench to rest for a moment.  
  
_POV- Kagome_  
  
Kagome ran up into her schoolyard. As if half an hour wasn't late enough, Kagome's feet decided to collide into a foreigner in the front of the school.  
  
_POV- Phoebe_  
  
Phoebe got up and started to head inside the school when an obviously late student proceeded to accidentally run into her. "Oh! I'm so very sorry...I'm Kagome Higurashi..." a girl's voice told Phoebe. Phoebe looked up at the late student. It was the Asian innocent. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Can we... talk in private...? At your house maybe? I won't hurt you by the way....I came from San Francisco, in the states to find just you... I have a rental so I can drive there..." Phoebe said. _POV- Kagome (Shrine) (A/N: 1st person so I can write it faster... lol) _  
  
I listened intently to the first part of Phoebe's story. She had yet to learn any of mine. I wanted to keep it that way as long as I could. "Kagome, dear... Inuyasha is here and wishes to speak with you. Hurry down. I'll keep Ms. Halliwell busy." my mom said as she burst in scaring the daylights out of me. "Kay... Be right back." I said as I raced out of my room, down the steps, and out my front door. Then I saw Inuyasha. He was by the god tree. (A/n: anyone know the Japanese name? I can't remember...)  
  
_POV- Inuyasha (again in 1st) _  
  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know why either. Before I considered Kagome kawaii, for a human, but today.... This moment... she was the most beautiful creature from my time and hers as well. The sun was behind her and her raven hair shone with a brilliant light I'd never seen before. Her deep brown eyes shone with happiness, whether it was because I'd come just to see her, or because she wanted to come back to my time early, was beyond me.  
"Kaaagome....." I tried to say, eloped in her beauty at that moment. "Hai Inuyasha?" she asked. "Sango helped me with this... but Kikyo's gone. She's gone.. And I'm not with her. I realized something.. Kag." I started before a woman I hadn't seen before came bursting out. "Kagome! He's a demon. I saw him in my vision." she yelled out to Kagome. "Half.... Go back in there for a moment Phoebe. " Kagome said seconds after the girl said that. "Be careful, Kagome.. "she said retreating inside.  
  
_POV- Kagome( again, will be in 1st till I say otherwise)_  
  
I looked into Inuyasha's eyes after Phoebe left. "Nani were you saying?" I asked him. "Kagome... I realized what I thought I still felt for Kikyo was what I felt for you. I thought I still loved Kikyo. Kagome, as half human, I thought I would do this for human customs, but if you agree, we can do the demon custom as well. *on bended knee* Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked me. (A/N: so fluffy! Kawaii too... *smiley face for everyone!*) "I.. I.. Nothing would make me happier Inuyasha," I whispered to him, "But we have to take my family and my new friend and her sisters to the feudal age and you will propose again." I smirked, Inuyasha style.  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 1. Like it? I know a few of the characters were off but I needed to add some fluff.. I think I'll give you cavities by the end of the fic. Sorry there was not much Charmed interaction, but there will be next chapter. Ja Ne! Kyla ;) 


	3. Newly Arrived

POV - Piper  
  
I looked around at where Chris orbed us all to. "Where are we?" Paige asked. "Japan… Anyone know why we can suddenly speak Japanese?" Chris asked. "We are speaking Japanese?!" I asked in surprise. I looked at a nearby shrine looking house. "*reads aloud* Higurashi Shrine… is closed today due to a family emergency… please come back later this week…. *turns to Chris* Should we?" I asked him. "Of course" Paige's voice 'piped' up. (A/N: that was kinda corny but piper = piped…sorry!) A faintly heard a young girl's voice talking to someone. "Let's sneak in through the forest and listen." I said, then stifled a giggle, not believing I said that. "Okay.." Paige and Chris said in unison.   
  
We managed to get into the forest. Then we caught part of the conversation. "Kagome! He's a demon! I saw him in my vision!" Phoebe's voice yelled to an Asian girl. "Half.... Go back in there for a moment Phoebe. " the girl said seconds after the girl said that. "Be careful, Kagome.. " Phoebe said retreating inside.  
  
"Nani were you saying?" the girl named Kagome asked the half demon. "Kagome... I realized what I thought I still felt for Kikyo was what I felt for you. I thought I still loved Kikyo. Kagome, as half human, I thought I would do this for human customs, but if you agree, we can do the demon custom as well. *on bended knee* Will you marry me?" the demon's voice asked.  
  
"I.. I.. Nothing would make me happier Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him, "But we have to take my family and my new friend and her sisters to the feudal age and you will propose again."  
  
The two could be heard leaving, That's when burst, "A half demon named Inuyasha, an Asian innocent, Phoebe telling about us, talking in Japanese, and deciding to take us to Feudal Japan by who knows how? I'm confused!" I said in one breath. "Don't do that so much! You're hurting me." Chris said. "Whoa! It's Wyatt.." Paige said, looking over at the toddler. "Oh honey.. What's wrong and how did you get here?" I asked, not expecting an answer.   
  
POV - Phoebe  
  
"Kagome! There's three humans, one's with child, and a toddler in the forest!" Inuyasha barked. I followed Inuyasha and Kagome outside. "Stop before I'm forced to hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled. I looked at the trespassers. Kagome and I exchanged a glance. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. It transformed into a huge sword that looked like it weighed more then it's wielder. He stepped closer, then Kagome, understanding my glance, made her move.   
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. The rosary on Inuyasha's neck turned light blue the pulled Inuyasha down making an Inuyasha shaped crater. "Chris! I told you not to bring them here till I said to!" I yelled at my nephew. "Opps?" he said.   
  
A/N: You like? Review please! 


	4. Introductions Part 1

POV - Kagome  
  
I sat down in front of the Goshinboku, with Inuyasha in his mad state waiting to learn Phoebe and her sister's story. I sighed. "Kagome, do you mind if I start?" Piper asked. I nodded.   
  
"First of all, years ago, I had invited my sister Phoebe to come back to live with us. Me… and Pru… Then later that week, I think, Phoebe managed to get into the attic of our house. She found… this book, and she read a spell. Then she didn't know it was a spell. It gave us the powers we have now. We are the Charmed Ones. For years we saw death and battled many a demon. I married a white-lighter, Leo. Then, Pru was killed. At her funeral, we found our half sister, Paige, who is also half white-lighter, once again completing the Charmed Ones. With Leo, and a baby 'girl' on the way soon after. Then the Halliwell tradition was stopped because my baby girl was a boy, Wyatt. He is the toddler over there. Anyway, Leo was soon made an Elder, and he was taken away from us. Then, a couple months ago, he came back for a few hours, and then I became pregnant with Chris, who is the one holding Wyatt. Now we are here on Phoebe's pretenses." Piper said.  
  
"What are a white-lighter and an Elder?" I asked. "A white-lighter is sort of a guardian angel, and an Elder is like their umm… bosses…" Paige said.   
  
"What are the Charmed Ones?" Inuyasha asked. "We are… the three most powerful witches." Phoebe told Inuyasha. "Witches?! Like Urasue?!" Inuyasha barked. "We are good witches if that's what you're implying. Kagome, what's your story?" Piper asked me.  
  
"Umm… How about I have help telling you, and we go to the Sengoku Jidai then I tell you… Mom, how about you and Souta and *sighs* Grandpa come too?" Kagome said. "Okay Kagome… let me pick Souta up from school. Wait for me." Mrs. Higurashi said, as she took off towards the street.   
  
"Inuyasha, go tell Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and the rest of the villagers to get ready for… eight more tonight… I'll bring… ramen…" Kagome said, smirking. Inuyasha's ears perked up. "I'll do anything for ramen!" Inuyasha said running to the well.   
  
A/N: Okay! That's all for now. (folks! Sry...lol) I'll update as soon as possible. Ja Ne! 


	5. Evens or Odds

I'm reposting my fic, _Charming_. Based on the newer episodes, with the exception that Phoebe got her powers back.

If you've read the previous chapters, so things will be redone, but some are the same. All the previous chapters are in here, but are a little different. Please read.

Without further adeiu,

Chapter One - Evens or Odds

Phoebe Halliwell  
  
She awoke from her dream, unsure of what had just occurred. She saw a demon like creature wearing red with a katana at his side. He was talking to a young girl. She couldn't hear them but she knew what she'd have to do. Find the girl, and save her. She had an Asian look to her, so she'd fly to Japan and try there. If that didn't work she'd try China. She got up and dressed, then opened her door to check the Book of Shadows.  
  
A floorboard creaked.

'Damn' she thought.

"Phoebe? What are you doing?" a voice asked.

"Paige... I'm just going to find a spell to help me sleep. Go back to bed." Phoebe told her sister, walking up to the attic. Once she was alone, she opened the Book.

She kept searching for an hour, yet to no avail. She closed the Book of Shadows and headed out of the attic. "Leo?" she asked. Leo orbed in and looked at her funny.

"Orb me to the airport." she said, sighing.

"Don't ask me why just yet." she added quickly, noticing Piper coming out of her room.  
  
Leo orbed into the airport with Phoebe.

"The reason is.... I need to find this Asian girl. So I can save her. She's an innocent. I didn't want Paige and Piper to stop me. Tell them where I'm going, after I catch the flight." Phoebe said, taking off in the direction of a ticket counter.

Kagome  
  
Kagome woke up to her alarm clock buzzing. She looked over at it. The clock read 5:30. 

'Just enough time for my homework. Got back a little last night. Oh well.. Inuyasha's a jerk lately anyway. No wait he's always a jerk.. A very, very cute jerk.' Kagome thought, blushing. She sat up, yawned, then walked over to her desk. She opened her math book and started her homework.

Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha kept his thoughts about Kikyo abound. 

'I loved her. Keyword; loved. Now the feelings I have for Kagg... I can't think that. But she's so cuut........Ahhh!..' Inuyasha thought, blushing madly. He jumped out of his tree and headed to Kaede's hut, searching for Sango's advice.

Piper Halliwell  
  
"Paige! Where do you think she went?" Piper asked her sister. Leo orbed in. 

"Where'd you take Phoebe?!" Paige demanded.

"She's headed to save an Asain innocent. She just caught a plane to Japan to check around there. She wants you to not worry about her. If she needs you, she'll call. I think we all need sleep right now." Leo said, orbing out.

"An Asian innocent?" Piper asked rhetorically.

-----

Phoebe  
  
Phoebe had looked around Tokyo until she reached the last school, the only one she hadn't looked for the Asian innocent. She sat down on a bench to rest for a moment.

Kagome  
  
Kagome ran up into her schoolyard. As if half an hour wasn't late enough, Kagome's feet decided to collide into a foreigner in the front of the school.

Phoebe  
  
Phoebe got up and started to head inside the school when an obviously late student proceeded to accidentally run into her. 

"Oh! I'm so very sorry...I'm Kagome Higurashi..." a girl's voice told Phoebe. Phoebe looked up at the late student. It was the Asian innocent.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Can I talk to you, in private? I'm not going to hurt you. I've come from San Francisco, in the United Staes to find you. To prove it, I'll show you everything on my person, inculding a sketch of you I drew when I dreamed of you last night fighting someone." Phoebe told her, reaching into her coat pocket.

Kagome, 1st  
  
I listened intently to the first part of Phoebe's story. She had yet to learn any of mine. I wanted to keep it that way as long as I could.

"Kagome, dear... Inuyasha is here and wishes to speak with you. Hurry down. I'll keep Ms. Halliwell busy." my mom said as she burst in scaring the daylights out of me.

"Kay... Be right back." I said as I raced out of my room, down the steps, and out my front door. Then I saw Inuyasha. He was by the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha, 1st  
  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know why either. Before I considered Kagome kawaii, for a human, but today.... This moment... she was the most beautiful creature from my time and hers as well. The sun was behind her and her raven hair shone with a brilliant light I'd never seen before. Her deep brown eyes shone with happiness, whether it was because I'd come just to see her, or because she wanted to come back to my time early, was beyond me. 

"Kag..." I tried to say, eloped in her beauty at that moment.

"Hai Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Sango helped me with this... but Kikyo's gone. She's gone.. And I'm not with her. I realized something.. Kag." I started before a woman I hadn't seen before came bursting out.

"Kagome! He's a demon. I saw him in my vision." she yelled out to Kagome.

"Half.... Go back in there for a moment Phoebe. " Kagome said seconds after the girl said that.

"Be careful, Kagome.. "she said retreating inside.

Kagome, 1st  
  
I looked into Inuyasha's eyes after Phoebe left. 

"What were you saying?" I asked him.

"Kagome... I realized what I thought I still felt for Kikyo was what I felt for you. I thought I still loved Kikyo. Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I.. I.. Nothing would make me happier Inuyasha," I gasped and smirked, Inuyasha style.

Piper  
  
I looked around at where Leo orbed us all to. 

"Where are we?" Paige asked.

"Japan... Anyone know why we can suddenly speak Japanese?" Leo asked.

"We are speaking Japanese?!" I asked in surprise. I looked at a nearby shrine looking house.

"Higurashi Shrine... is closed today due to a family emergency... please come back later this week.... Should we?" I asked him.

"Of course" Paige piped up. I faintly heard a young girl's voice talking to someone.

"Let's sneak in through the forest and listen." I said.

"Okay.." Paige and Leo said in unison.  
  
We managed to get into the forest. Then we caught part of the conversation.

"Kagome! He's a demon! I saw him in my vision!" Phoebe's voice yelled to an Asian girl.

"Half.... Go back in there for a moment Phoebe. " the girl said seconds after the Phoebe yelled to her.

"Be careful, Kagome.. "Phoebe said retreating inside.  
  
"What were you saying?" the girl named Kagome asked the half demon.

"Kagome... I realized what I thought I still felt for Kikyo was what I felt for you. I thought I still loved Kikyo. Kagome, will you marry me?" the demon's voice asked.  
  
"I.. I.. Nothing would make me happier Inuyasha," Kagome rasped.  
  
The two could be heard leaving, That's when I burst.

"A half demon named Inuyasha, an Asian innocent, Phoebe telling about us, talking in Japanese, and deciding to take us to Feudal Japan by who knows how? I'm confused!" I said in one breath.

"Don't do that so much! You're hurting me." Leo joked.

Phoebe  
  
"Kagome! There's three humans, a baby and a toddler in the forest!" Inuyasha barked. I followed Inuyasha and Kagome outside. 

"Stop before I'm forced to hurt you!" Inuyasha yelled. I looked at the trespassers. Kagome and I exchanged a glance. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. It transformed into a huge sword that looked like it weighed more then it's wielder. He stepped closer, then Kagome, understanding my glance, made her move.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. The rosary on Inuyasha's neck turned light blue the pulled Inuyasha down making an Inuyasha shaped crater. "Leo! I told you not to bring them here till I said to!" I yelled at my brother-in-law.

Kagome

The eight of us sat in a circle in front of the Goshinboku, Inuyasha taking a perch in the actual tree.

"Phoebe, would you mind starting over, so that Inuyasha can hear your story?" I asked briefly looking up at my love.

"Okay... Years ago, Piper and my si-sister Prudence, Pru for short, had invited me to come back home and live with them. When I did, I found a book called the Book of Shadows. I read an incantation and my sisters and I recieved our powers. Piper can freeze time and blowup things with her hands, Pru could astral project and move things with her eyes, and I can levitate and have premonitions. Demons started attacking us, and we learned we were powerful witches called the Charmed Ones.

We battled demons and warlocks. Faced death many times. Fell in love with countless guys. A few of them were evil even. But after a few years, Pru's detective boyfriend, Andy, who knew our secret, was killed. It took Pru awhile to get over her lost love, but then Piper got married to our white-lighter, who is like a guardian angel, Leo, here, but everyone's happiness was short lived.

Not to long after, Pru was killed herself. It hurt us very badly, the Charmed Ones were over. Then, on the day of Pru's funeral, a young woman named Paige Matthews, who we'd never met before, found us. Less than a week later, we learned she was our half sister, and that she was also half white-lighter.

Once again, we'd been given a second chance, and there were three sisters once more. Piper had a son, Wyatt, and things were looking up. Then Piper's son, Chris, who hadn't even been born yet, came from the future to save the past. After a long while, we grew so close to Chris. And Chris grew close to his unborn self inside a pregnant again Piper.

But Chris was killed when we were double-crossed by an Elder, one of the highest form of whitelighters. Gideon, the Elder, had changed the basis of our world, and stabbed Chris. He died and disappered in Leo's arms. And Chris's baby self had been born a little while later that very day.

We can never get over the grief of the past, but we survived. For awhile I'd even lost my powers. But we are okay now. And last night, I had a premonition, about you, Kagome, and you, Inuyasha. I had actually thought Inuyasha was going to attack you., But he was just proposing." Phoebe said, tears brimming in her eyes.

So.. what do you think of the improved version?


End file.
